


I’ll keep you safe

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Theo Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: After the hunters left Beacon Hills a black wolf came into the Geyer household, making Liam’s room (and heart) his home.





	I’ll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you only_more_love for giving me the push I needed to write my first longer fic (thing?...). (And I hope this does not sound creepy.)

_“ ‘Cause I can't take it anymore_

_I refuse to live this way_

_It's not that I don't care enough, it's not that I can't see_

_It's everything inside of me that won't let me be you”_

_Five Finger Death Punch - Meet the monster_

* * *

 

A chilly autumn wind blew in through the open window, making Liam shiver in his sleep. He was a light sleeper, after everything that’s happened it was difficult for the werewolf to get a decent and peaceful rest.

 

With the covers twisted around his legs, he almost fell out of his bed after a faint scratching noise woke him up. He stumbled a few steps, searched for a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to the front door, where the source of the noise was. He opened the door slowly to be hit with the scent of dirt, joy, prey and _mine_.

 

“Can’t you just go on your hunts in a decent time? I have school tomorrow asshole.” Liam yawned. The black wolf looked up at him and Liam swore he saw something that resembled a smile on the canine’s features. Wagging it’s tail, the wolf pushed past the boy, nuzzling Liam’s shin in the process.

 

The first time Theo appeared at Liam’s front door was weeks ago, the wolf acting all smug and going for the boy’s bedroom like he _belonged_ there. After the hunters disappeared and everything went back to normal... well, as normal as it can be in Beacon Hills, Theo stayed in his wolf-form in the presence of his friends. Something was off, but Liam wasn’t gonna ask. When the older boy gathered the courage he will talk to him eventually.

 

“Wha... No! No, no, no Theo not like that, come on!” Liam whined, voice hushed. Theo, now rolled onto his back, looked up at the boy, mischievous glint in his eyes, tail wagging lazily.

 

“You are all dirty and smell of prey! I don’t want to sleep in smelly sheets!” He pushed at the wolf. Huffing loudly, Theo went to curl up on his blanket next to Liam’s bed, turning away from him. “You can sleep in the bed tomorrow after you showered okay?”

 

Because Liam knew the other boy shifted when he wasn’t there judging by the towels he had used and some small personal belongings Theo had brough into his room. He doubted that the older boy could carry his blanket and a small duffle bag to the house as a wolf.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that!” Liam pleaded. Theo’s ears twitched in his direction and after a while he got up to push at Liam’s hand with his muzzle. “Yeah, that’s more like it. You like that don’t you?” Theo let out a small noise, almost resembling a purr. Were he in his human form he would have blushed but what can he say? Ear scratches are his weakness, no matter how clichè it sounds. He got up on his hind legs, gently nibbled Liam’s jaw and went back to his blanket, curling up. “Good night to you too.” Liam, getting comfortable, always made sure to somehow touch Theo in his sleep, his hand dangling over the edge of the bed and resting on Theo’s back.

 

In the morning, Liam left the wolf alone in his room, getting ready quetly not to wake him.

 

“Liam, did you walk the pup?” Mrs. Geyer asked her son while getting ready herself, packing lunch.

 

“Moooom, you know I always do it before school!” Liam lied innocently, rushing out the door. He remembered the horror on his friend’s face when the wolf first met the woman, Liam lying that he is Theo’s wolf-dog hybrid pet. Liam’s mother called him a “cute fluffy puppy” after, pinching the sides of his face. So much for being a big-scary vicious predator...

 

School was getting awfully hard with Liam being a senior now, but he did his best and focused on his classes, getting home exhausted and yearning for a nap. Theo greeted him at the door when he got home, letting out a surprised but happy yip when he saw Corey and Mason behind him. _His pack._

 

“Hey Fluffles, brought you your favourite burger for later.” Mason said, putting the food in the fridge. “Ow, okay okay, I’m sorry.” The boy laughed as the wolf playfully nipped at his thigh.

 

The boys went into the living room, flopping down on the couch to watch a movie, Theo hopping up next to Liam, laying his head in the boy’s lap. He did not pay much attention to the television, as Liam’s hand slowly stroking his fur and the background noise lulled him to sleep.

 

“I almost forgot, I went by Deaton’s yesterday.” Mason said after he was certain that his furry friend was asleep. “He thinks that the reason Theo spends so much time in his wolf form is that he’s exhausted.”

 

“Exhausted? He could sleep here as a human, I wouldn’t mind him. I’m pretty sure my mom would offer him the guest room instead of buying him food bowls and chew toys...” Liam said, amused.

 

“He is exhausted, like emotionally.” Mason said, voice hushed. “Deaton said that Theo is probably so stressed out after all the things that happened to him, with him coming back from hell or wherever Kira put him, the hunters and the thing with Gabe, him getting accepted by us - getting into a pack, but this time for real... “He let out a heavy sigh.” Basically because he is feeling things again, let alone so many different things at once, his mind just shut down and choose an easier path. So instead of coping he is running from his problems. Sometimes literally.”

 

Liam’s hand stilled at his friends words. Corey got up to sit on Theo’s other side, gently hugging the wolf and laying his head on soft furred shoulders.

 

“And he also said that, and this is a wild guess, but he thinks that Theo has night terrors when he sleeps alone. That’s why he came to you and sleeps close, so that he feels safe. It’s instinct.”

 

“I knew he must be hurt, and that it’s probably something bad... I just thought he will open up when he is ready.” Liam said, fighting back tears. The night when his friend came home from one of his hunts, the underlying scent of regret, hurt and sorrow hanging over him, was still a vivid memory in the boy’s mind. That night, no matter how close he held the wolf, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t calm him down, the chimera’s helpless whimpers even waking his parents up.

 

“Look, I know how much he means to you. That’s why you need to talk to him. There’s a chance that he’ll go feral if he stays as a wolf for too long. He needs to forgive himself.” Mason finally said around a lump in his throat.

 

“I kinda miss Theo...” Corey whispered startling the other chimera awake and hugging him thighter. He spent a considerable amount of time with his friend. Especially after that one time when he had a fight with his boyfriend. Theo pinched the boy’s sleeve in his front teeth oh so gently, taking him for a walk in the woods. Corey watched him, fascinated by the creature’s graceful movements. Even when he fell into a puddle of mud... which by the way was totally not on purpose, made the sad boy smile. But it was nowhere near the friendly banters and inside jokes he had with the other chimera.

 

After the pair said their goodbyes Theo walked them home. He did that everytime they stayed untill dark, no matter how much the boys protested. When he got home he was met with Liam’s parents, letting him in. Getting into his friend’s room he saw that the boy was already dozing on his bed. The wolf hopped up next to him then made up his mind and laid completely on the werewolf’s chest, thucking his muzzle under the others chin.

 

“Oof, you are heavy you know? Not as tiny as a puppy even if you act like one.” Liam cooed, his breath coming short from the weight on his chest. “You smell nice...” he murmured in a low voice as he carded his fingers through the soft fur. After a while, when he sensed that Theo was comfortable enough, Liam spoke up.

 

“You know I’m here for you, right?” At his words he felt the wolf tense, hiding it’s face even more into Liam’s neck. “You can talk to me. About anything, I’ll listen to you no matter what. I won’t judge you, I won’t even say a word if you don’t want me to. Just talk to me, please!” As Theo let out a small whimper he cradled the wolf closer, silent tears sliding down his face and under his chin, onto a soft, pointy ear.

 

The next morning as Liam woke up and stroked the sleeping chimera on his chest he was met with soft skin instead of fur and a low, grumpy murmur from Theo, asking for the time. The younger couldn’t contain his happiness and pulled the chimera in a bone-crushing hug. “I missed you so much.” Liam whispered, kissing the older boy’s temple and carded his fingers through the now longer hair, pulling Theo’s head under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. I’m sorry if the ending is a little rushed, this is just an experiment of mine. Let me know if you find any major mistakes, I’m not a native speaker and I don’t have a beta reader. 
> 
> My inspiration was “Meet the monster by Five Finger Death Punch”, because that song is like Theo sings it himself and it’s lyrics completely describe what I think is going on inside Theo’s fragile mind. If you don’t like the genre read the lyrics and you’ll know what I’m taking about. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
